


Shots Fired

by susies_fandom_wonders



Series: Detroit: Become Human [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Hank Anderson, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, connor gets shot, is there a tag for cyberlife tower hank....?, probably n o t, reverse au, very very light relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susies_fandom_wonders/pseuds/susies_fandom_wonders
Summary: Instead of Hank being held at gunpoint in Cyberlife's android storage, it's Connor.





	Shots Fired

“I'm sorry, Hank. He's your spitting image.”

Hank's processors froze at what he was seeing, almost releasing his grip on the android's forearm he was currently holding on to. He looked between the lieutenant and another model of himself. His double’s eyes were as cold as ice, holding Connor's service weapon to the human's head.

Connor's expression remained stoic, but Hank could see the telltale signs of an onsetting panic attack. The lieutenant's hands were trembling, and his heart rate was definitely above his resting one, his breathing picking up to try and calm himself.

It obviously wasn't working. Hank found himself pulling away before anything else was said.

“Woah, woah, hey,” he said, eyes landing on his double’s. The gun remained trained on his partner. “You didn't need to drag a fuckin’ human into all of this. This is between me and Cyberlife. Stop pointing that thing at Connor, and --”

“Lieutenant Anderson is very pivotal to ensuring Cyberlife doesn't fall under deviant control.” Connor’s face drew itself into a grimace, teeth grinding together as machine Hank dug the barrel into his head.

If Hank wasn't mistaken, he swore he heard a soft whimper escape the lieutenant's throat.

_“What'll happen if I pull this trigger, hm? Nothing? Oblivion? Is there even a heaven for someone like me?”_

_“Lieutenant, this isn't you. You've had too much to drink, and you told me you don't drink often. Please, put the gun down.”_

_“Hank, answer me.”_

Connor's hands balled into fists to try and conceal the tremble that had only gotten worse from the stress.

“Do what you have to do,” he finally whispered, voice unsteady. “Doesn't matter what happens to me.”

Machine Hank dug the muzzle in further, giving Hank a pointed look. The android stumbled for words.

“Blow his fuckin’ brains out. Doesn't matter to me,” he tried. He hated the way Connor’s face fell.

“You're a fuckin’ liar, _Hank_. I have access to your memories. I know the way you feel about the Lieutenant.”

_“You did your best, Lieutenant. Even the best negotiators fail sometimes --”_

_“You don't fucking understand! He was_ family _, and I killed him!”_

Connor's swallow clicked in his throat, and Hank longed to get the man out of danger. He slowly raised his hands. “Alright. You win, you bastard.”

The machine's aim was swiftly turned to him. Connor launched himself at it, and the two struggled to gain the upper hand as Hank thought about what to do. He could reach back out to the android, wake him up to start the chain reaction.

He could shoot at his double, but the chances of accidentally hitting Connor was too high --

A shot rang out. Connor crumpled to the ground with a silent, broken cry as Hank launched himself at the machine, and they both tumbled to the ground. Hank brought out his own weapon, and shot at his double once, which hit his thirium pump, then again, which hit the ground next to his head, before the gun was knocked out of his hands and he was flipped onto his back.

But now Hank had the upper hand. He had shot where it counted, and his machine counterpart would shut down soon.

Would it shut down quick enough? He chanced a glance in Connor's direction, spotting him gasping and struggling to get to his feet, hand clasped around his stomach, where blood was leaking through his fingers and staining the white of his crumpled dress shirt maroon.

He quickly dodged the punch aimed for his face, then kicked the machine off of him, holding its wrists as its fingers clawed for his own thirium pump. The gun was next to them -- but Hank couldn't reach it.

The android froze as he felt the familiar static of a forced connection beginning to overtake him. Hank grimaced and gave out a weak, strained call of Connor's name, the machine attempting to swap their consciouses as a last resort.

A final shot rang out, and the connection fizzled, then faded completely.

Hank yanked his hand away from his double’s, feeling his own stress levels ticking up quicker and quicker. The lingering feeling of his double shutting down caused his systems to momentarily panic, even as he knew that he was fine, _he was fine_.

The diagnostic that his system ran anyways said otherwise. He looked at Connor once more.

The lieutenant gave a weak smile before he collapsed, smoking gun still clutched in a shaky hand.

“Connor --!” Hank was on him immediately, gently turning him over and cradling his head on his lap..

“Ah -- shit --” Connor looked up at the android, expression somewhere between a smile and a grimace. His skin was pale -- so, so pale, brown eyes beginning to lose their focus. “Bastard got me good, huh, Hank --?” His eyes fluttered, breathing shaky. “Did something I could -- could never do.”

“Shut the fuck up. I could have handled the confrontation myself --”

“You would've died.” Connor shook his head slightly, such a small movement, grip on his wound growing slack. Hank pressed a hand of his own over it, pressing down. The lieutenant hissed weakly. “.... had t'do something t’.... can forgive myself, now.”

“I've alerted authorities that you're hurt. They should be here soon.”

Connor gave a small, knowing smile, eyes slipping shut. “Do… what ya gotta do -- worry later.”

Hank shifted slightly, silver hair falling in his face (when had it come out of its ponytail?), and grabbed the closest android’s hand, muttering a quiet ‘wake up’ before moving back into a comfortable position. Connor never left his lap. A soft chorus of ‘wake up's followed afterwards, but Hank's focus never wavered from making sure Connor was still alive, breath still rattling, heart still beating. Hot liquid slid down Hank's cheeks and landed on Connor's face. The lieutenant stirred a bit, lips barely moving. Hank turned up his internal temperature to try and keep Connor warm as the blood left his body.

“Jeez, yer cryin’?.... Don’..... Don’ cry. ‘ll be fine, jus’... ‘m gonna go see… my lil brother. Tha's it. ‘ll be back….”

“Connor, I need ya to stay awake for me. Just a little longer, okay?”

“‘M tired….”

“I know. Stay awake for a while longer, then I'll let you sleep.”

“Better no’ slap me.” Hank’s lips turned up into a shaky smile.

“I won't slap you. Help's almost here. Can you stay awake for a few more minutes?”

Connor’s eyes fluttered open slowly as he made a soft grunt of agreement, and he looked _through_ Hank, a weak hand slowly sliding up and grabbing the back of the android's neck as he pulled him down. Lips brushed against his own gently, not even a real kiss, and the hand not pressed against Connor's wound grabbed the cold appendage away from his neck, holding it tightly. The lieutenant's lips pulled up in a ghost of a smile.

“‘M… gon’ miss you.”

Connor was unconscious by the time help arrived, carrying him away quickly and muttering about critical conditions, and Hank let them take him. Too much of a hindrance to them -- and he could check on the lieutenant soon. By then, the androids around them had left, gone to help the revolution -- a quick check-in with the news told Hank all he needed to know at the moment.

They won. Most of the humans had evacuated from Detroit, and the military was put on hold as everything came to a grinding halt.

As he made his way out of Cyberlife tower and towards the hospital, Hank could only hope that Connor almost dying in his arms had been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> connor: don't worry about me, i'm fine
> 
> hank: you've been shot
> 
> connor: and? i probably deserved it
> 
>  
> 
> anyways this damn au man,,,,,, and Of Course my mind went straight to Angst as my first addition to the reverse au stuff
> 
>  
> 
> come yell at me on [tumblr](https://susies-fandom-wonders.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
